Saphie Malfoy
by glitterpinkvampire
Summary: Sapphire or Saphie Malfoy lives with her adoptive parents and siblings in North America and the Malfoys want her back. i Did not do a good summery but  better one is inside. Rated T for abuse
1. Intro

Sapphire doesn't live with her parents. She doesn't live with any relatives ether. Then again she doesn't live on the same continent any them ether. She lives in North America. Where most well all in her family live in Britten. She is Sapphire Bellatrix Severus Malfoy, only daughter of Lucuis and Narcissa Malfoy, only sister of Draco Malfoy. She lives in America with their friends James and Katie King, adoptive sister of Samantha and Grace King. And The Malfoys will do anything to get her back.

**J. Owns Harry Potter but i own Saphie and the kings:P Please review and i don't care if it is mean. Just review. **

**Glitter**


	2. I want my daughter

Saphie and Samantha stood back stage getting their outfits on for the competition.

"Sophie what is I mess up?" asked Samantha. Samantha always called her Sophie. So did everyone else, her parents thought her name was Sophia but it was Sapphire or Saphie.

"Who cares they don't know the dance, so don't think about it. We will win, I tell you. WIN!" they start laughing and Saphie finish putting her black shorts and black t-shirt and green sweater with a symbol her birthparents left her. Sam had a similar outfit except white and a Red sweater with the Cullen crest. (Twilight her favorite book) then they heard the announcer,

"Sophia and Samantha!" he called and we ran out and the song started to play.

_You change your mind  
>Like a girl changes clothes<br>Yeah you, PMS  
>Like a bitch<br>I would know_

_And you_  
><em>Over-think<em>  
><em>Always speak<em>  
><em>Cryptically<em>

_I should know_  
><em>That you're no good for me<em>

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
><em>You're yes then you're no<em>  
><em>You're in and you're out<em>  
><em>You're up and you're down<em>

_You're wrong when it's right_  
><em>It's black and it's white<em>  
><em>We fight, we break up<em>  
><em>We kiss, we make up<em>

_You!_  
><em>You don't really want to stay, no<em>  
><em>You!<em>  
><em>But you don't really want to go-oh<em>

_You're hot then you're cold_  
><em>You're yes then you're no<em>  
><em>You're in and you're out<em>  
><em>You're up and you're down<em>

_We used to be_  
><em>Just like twins<em>  
><em>So in sync<em>  
><em>The same energy<em>  
><em>Now's a dead battery<em>

_Used to laugh (used to laugh)_  
><em>Bout nothing (bout nothing)<em>  
><em>Now your plain (now your plain)<em>  
><em>Boring (boring)<em>

_I should know (I should know)_  
><em>you're not gonna change (change)<em>

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
><em>You're yes then you're no<em>  
><em>You're in and you're out<em>  
><em>You're up and you're down<em>

_You're wrong when it's right_  
><em>It's black and it's white<em>  
><em>We fight, we break up<em>  
><em>We kiss, we make up<em>

_You!_  
><em>You don't really want to stay, no (woah)<em>  
><em>You!<em>  
><em>But you don't really want to go-oh (ohhh)<em>

_You're hot then you're cold_  
><em>You're yes then you're no (no!)<em>  
><em>You're in and you're out<em>  
><em>You're up and you're down (you're down!)<em>

_Someone call the doctor_  
><em>Got a case of a love bi-polar<em>  
><em>Stuck on a roller coaster<em>  
><em>Can't get it off this ride<em>

_You change your mind_  
><em>Like a girl changes clothes<em>

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
><em>You're yes then you're no<em>  
><em>You're in and you're out<em>  
><em>You're up and you're down<em>

_You're wrong when it's right (When it's right)_  
><em>It's black and it's white<em>  
><em>We fight, we break up<em>  
><em>We kiss, we make up (We make up)<em>

_You're hot then you're cold (Ohhhhhhhhhhhh)_  
><em>You're yes then you're no<em>  
><em>You're in and you're out (Oh!)<em>  
><em>You're up and you're down (Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh)<em>

_You're wrong when it's right_  
><em>It's black and it's white (Oh!)<em>  
><em>We fight, we break up<em>  
><em>We kiss, we make up<em>

_You!_  
><em>You don't really want to stay, no (woah)<em>  
><em>You!<em>  
><em>But you don't really want to go-oh (ohhh)<em>

_You're hot then you're cold (Cold)_  
><em>You're yes then you're no (No)<em>  
><em>You're in and you're out<em>  
><em>You're up and you're down (Dooooown)<em>

Everyone clapped and they walked out. "Told you we would do good." Said Saphie. As they walked into their room. Then they heard someone at the door.

"Great Job Saphie." Saphie turned around to see a guy about eight-teen with white blond hair talking to her.

"Thanks…" she said. Then he moved around to see her adoptive parents and two other adults.

"Sophia Samantha this is Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. And their son Draco." She said.

"Hello, I'm _Sapphire _but I like to be called _Saphie_." Said Saphie.

"Samantha." Said Sam.

"Don't mind Sophia, she likes to change her name." said Kattie. Saphie rolled her eyes and put the rest of her makeup in her bag. Then Grace ran in and screamed.

"You guys got second place you are in the last competition to get a recording contract!" Samantha screamed and her and Grace started jumping up down. Saphie smiled like her mother would and picked up her bag.

"Going to be in the car, don't feel like losing my hearing." She said. She walked out and Draco walked after and got in the car with her.

"Are they always like this?" he asked Saphie nodded.

"Yes," she said.

"I know you're a witch, I'm a wizard." He said. Saphie smiled.

"If I had a brother I would want you to be him." She said and they laughed, then Narcissa and Lucius got in the car beside Saphie and Draco.

"How long do those girls scream?" asked Lucuis? Saphie shrugged.

"Long. That's why I escaped. Always follow the wise girl. Always ask for no sister." She said. Draco laughed. "No I'm serious." She said. He shrugged.

"Is Grace in these competitions?" he asked.

"Yeah in the younger ones. She does magic which is unfair since she is a witch. " Said Saphie with a sigh.

"You know you don't look like them." Said Draco after a minute of silence. Narcissa gave him an annoyed look.

"Adopted. Wish I had my real parents." She said. Draco smirked at Lucius. He gave him a stern look. "But they didn't want me." Saphie sighed. Draco glared at his parents for putting his little sister up for adoption.

3

When they got to the house Saphie went to her room then a minute later went to the pool in the basement ad started doing laps when something jumped on her and she struggled to get up but finally did. Her chin hurt also because she hit it on the side of the pool.

"Ow!" she screamed and threw Grace off her back with a splash Grace was in the pool and Saphie got out, grabbed her towel. And walked out. In the lounge where Kattie, James Narcissa and Lucius where talking about where everyone will sleep.

"Sophia where is Grace?" asked Kattie.

"In the pool and she is twelve so she will be perfectly fine and for when you say go watch her I won't because she almost broke my jaw, and I don't care about your perfect little daughter I was my mother's perfect little girl and they can sleep in my room." She said and walked away. She walked into her room and changed into pajamas and walked to the library.

3

Saphie lay on the couch in the library crying. Grace and Samantha both don't like her and James & Kattie abuse her. Then the doors opened and she hid under the blanket like she was five. She pretended she was asleep. Then she heard a voice's she never thought would talk.

"Lucuis the reason we traveled half way around the world was to get our baby." She heard Narcissa say.

"Cissy we can't just take the girl."

"Please."

"Narcissa what if she likes it here?"

"But I want my child, My Sapphire."

**J. owns Harry Potter. I love this book and these people, and i always wonder what it would be like if i was their kid.**

**REVIEWR AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOR EVER AND EVER!**

**Glitter**


	3. Stopping Abuse

The next day Saphie was walking down the hall when Sam pushed her into a wall and shook her.

"What the hell!" yelled Saphie as she tried to push Sam off her but Sam pushed her so hard she hit her head.

"I HATE YOU SOPHIA BELLATRIX SEVERUS MALFOY! YOU ARE EVIL AND YOU TOLD MY BOYFRIEND THAT I WAS CHEATING ON HIM!" she screamed at Saphie, Saphie screamed back.

"I DIDN'T SAMANTHA JAMES KING! YOU JUST WANT ME TO GET IN TROUBLE!" Sam smashed Saphie's head on the wall so hard Saphie couldn't see properly. Saphie got out of her sisters hold and ran to the library not realizing Narcissa and Lucius were there she slammed the door.

"SOPHIA YOU COME OUT YOU LITTLE BITCH COWARD!" she screamed.

"NO!" Saphie screamed back and walked over to the washroom in there not realizing she forgot to lock the door she got tackled by Sam, who started punching her. Sam punched the back of Saphies head and Saphie screamed. Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, Kattie, James, and Grace all ran in and saw the two girls' fighting.

"Don't you hurt my child!" yelled Kattie and she slapped Saphie. Saphie screamed even more and this time Narcissa yelled.

"Well don't you hurt my daughter! I thought you would take good care of her till we could get her back but you didn't!" She yelled and helped a sobbing Saphie up and left the room with her with Lucius and Draco following after. When they reached Saphies room Lucius turned to Draco.

"We need to talk to Sapphire alone okay?" asked Lucius. Draco nodded and Lucius walked into the bed room and sat on the bed beside Saphie who was sobbing uncontrollably. A second later Narcissa walked out with a face cloth and whipped Saphies face leaving white makeup on the cloth which showed her real skin. It was covered in bruises and cuts. She finished whipping the youngest Malfoys face and hugged her.

"You ok sweetie?" asked Narcissa. Saphie nodded. Then Lucius spoke.

"Sapphire how long has this been going on?" he asked. They were confused at why Saphie didn't try to come and find them.

"Since Sam was old enough to hit people." She said. "Which was when she was one." Saphie sniffed and rubbed her eyes wincing. She looked in the mirror across from her bed and sighed. Her nose was broken again. Lucius noticed her sigh and looked at her. She had deep bruises forming under her eyes. Saphie wanted to lean against him or Narcissa but she thought they wouldn't want her too.

"I wish I was here for you." Said Narcissa and she pulled Saphie into an embrace. Saphie hugged her back as hard as she could and that wasn't that hard.

"Mom, I wish I had you and dad my whole life." She whispered and buried her face in Narcissas hair. Lucius rubbed Saphies back.

"Now we just have to actually get you." he said. Saphie sighed. She sat up. And they walked out and down to breakfast. When they got down there James and Kattie looked like they were going to murder Saphie.

"You will eat nothing today do you understand me?" he said to her. She nodded, and Samantha + Grace smirked. Saphie left and pushed open a door.

**Oooooo a cliffff hanger! Sorry couldn't resist. Just watched something on YouTube. 'Orange Potter and the Deathly Apple.' You have to watch it. J. owns Harry Potter. BlaBlaBla.**

**3 Glitter**


	4. Leaving, Free

Sophia was in her room, forgetting she lent it to Narcissa and Lucius; well she was in her small closet. She heard the door open and she tried not to think about food. It was too hard a was hungry but she was use to being hungry since she was starved at least once a month. Saphie ran her finger down her arm and some of the makeup came off showing a very bad bruise that might be a broken arm but she didn't care as long as the arm worked. Then she heard talking.

"Father why can't we take her now?" asked Draco.

"Because we have to have a reason for taking her since they adopted her." Narcissa sighed. Then Draco spoke.

"Mother, Father there is a light on in the closet." Saphie quickly turned the light out but not quick enough. Draco opened the door and looked down at her. She pleaded with her eyes for him not to say anything but he ignored her.

"Sapphire what are you doing in the closet?" he asked.

"Well hiding from the fact that I'm hungry and hiding from my evil sisters whose mission is to kill me." She said. Draco thought for a second then pulled her up to the standing position. He noticed her wince.

"Sapphire why did you wince?" he asked forgetting their parents were in the room.

"Well I do have bruises on every inch on my skin and where there isn't a bruise there is a cut." She replied. Still trying to ignore the pain of being hungry.

"Sapphire please sit." Said Narcissa patting a piece of bed beside her. Saphie sat down beside Narcissa. Narcissa ran her hand down Sapphire bare arm and saw the white makeup come off on her arm to reveal a long bruise and large cuts. "Saphie." Narcissa gasped and Saphie looked down her arm hurt but she didn't want people to know. She was broken and she didn't know why her family wanted her.

"Sapphire, how long did you have these and do you _ever_ get them checked?" asked Lucius. And he knelt down in front of his youngest and only daughter.

"No because I'm never aloud out of the house except when we go to school or talent shows." She said. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Sophie come on we have to start practicing!" called Sam.

"You can go in alone I don't want to!" Saphie called back.

"YOU WILL OR I WILL KILL YOU!" screamed Samantha. Saphie rolled her eyes.

"No madder how many times you say that Samantha you never come out with the promise." Said Saphie as she sighed.

"SOPHIA BELLATRIX SEVERUS MALFOY YOU WILL!" screamed Samantha at the top of her lungs.

"NO!" screamed Saphie back. "I'D RATHER DIE!" Saphie screamed and hid her face on Narcissa's shirt.

"SOPHIA!" screamed Samantha. As she stormed off. Narcissa rubbed Saphie back.

"Lucius, Draco can you please leave us for a few minutes?" asked Narcissa. They nodded and walked out. Then Narcissa whispered to Saphie.

"Saphie I need to check to see if you have other cuts, ok Sweetie?" she asked. Saphie nodded pulled away so Narcissa could check better. First she whipped her daughters face and saw all the cuts. And what wasn't a cut was a bruise. Then she whipped her arms. On the right arm just above the elbow was a dark purple bruise that looked almost red, then the rest o that arm was like the left arm, bruises all over with deep cuts. She couldn't get to her legs because of the jeans she was wherein. So she lifted the back of her shirt and saw bruises and cuts all over. Then she lifter the front and saw that she could almost see Saphies ribs perfectly.

"Are you done?" asked Saphie. Narcissa nodded not able to trust her own voice. Saphie nodded and hugged Narcissa. "Are you okay mom?" she asked.

"No sweetie I'm shocked and never should have trusted them." Said Narcissa. Saphie nodded and used her want to make her makeup appear back on. Then they walked out the door to find Draco and Lucius waiting. Draco looked at his younger sister.

"Mother father we should get out of here tonight." Then Saphie giggled softly.

"Draco you can't make yourself just disappear out of here. It's like the magic schools. You have to leave the premises." Explained Saphie.

"Fine. But tonight." He said. Saphie nodded.

"I'll be in the kitchen." She said.

"I thought you weren't allowed food?" asked Draco, she shook her head.

"Draco sometimes if you need something you have to sneak it." She said. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

3

Saphie sat in the kitchen talking to the house-elf, when she heard someone walk in.

"Willkie!" screamed Grace. Saphie hid in the snack cupboard. "There you are, why is the cupboard open?" asked Grace as she looked in she saw Saphie. She smirked and shut the cupboard on Saphie and locked it. "Nobody will miss her!" she exclaimed as she ran out.

3

About three hours later The Malfoys walked into the kitchen looking for Saphie so they could leave, then they saw a house-elf trying to open a cupboard.

"Willkie try harder!" screamed Saphie. They heard that and ran over.

"Willkie is Trying Young Mistress. But Mistress Grace is very good at spells." Saphie started hyper ventilating.

"I don't want to die!" she cried.

"Let me do it!" yelled Draco as he used a spell to open it. It opened and Saphie fell out coughing.

"Thanks." She said. Narcissa helped her up.

"Ok how long have you been in there?" asked Lucius.

"About four hours." Said Saphie. He growled, then they walked out the back but then Saphie stopped and took off her runner.

"Sapphire what are you doing?" asked Draco. Sapphire winked at him, pulled off her sock and threw it at the House-elf.

"Be free." Said Saphie as she put her shoe back on and followed after them.

**Is this the end? Or is it just another chapter? I don't know but do you? Ok after this weekend I won't be updating as much for about a week. J. owns harry potter I own the plot. Please review.**


	5. Mockingbird

Saphie sat in her new room at Malfoy manner. She looked over at her purse and picked it up and took out her green IPod. She put it on Karaoke. Then she started singing quietly;

_Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
>Everything's gonna be alright<br>Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya  
>Daddy's here to hold ya through the night<br>I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
>We feel how we feel inside<br>It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
>But I promise momma's gon' be alright<em>

Mockingbird by Eminem. She use to listen to this song every day. Then Saphie heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" she said, and Lucius came in. she pulled the ear buds out of her ears and looked at him.

"Do you find everything to your liking?" he asked.

"Yes thank-you." She said. He walked over and sad down beside her and looked into eyes.

"Sapphire, you will be going into sixth year at Hogwarts, ok?" he asked. She nodded. "Sapphire something on your mind?" he asked.

"No," she said. He knew better then to push this so he left her to think.

_(Flash Back)_

"_Mommy daddy why is Saphie crying?" asked Draco. Narcissa sighed. _

"_Because you father turned off her favorite song." She replied before trying to calm the six month old down. But she wouldn't stop crying._

"_Daddy put the song back on." Said Draco to his Lucius._

"_No Draco that song is-" then Sapphire started to scream._

"_Lucius just put the song on!" cried Narcissa. He finally did and Sapphire Stopped crying. And Draco went to sleep._

_(End of Flash Back)_

**Sorry for the short chapter but this laptop is being annoying and I didn't want it to be long because… well… ok I don't know but still. The song is Mockingbird by Eminem, and I think in ether chapter one or two I have Hot N Cold by Katy Perry. J. owns Harry Potter and all the people in her books. I own my pets except my annoying dog.**


	6. Authors note

**I am sorry Everyone who has been reading this story. I do not go onto this account due to the fact my dad changed us to Shaw and I go on that e-mail now. If you want to read some of my new stories, my user name is BlackstarDavid. And I may put some of these stories onto my new account one day but right now I am working on a new story. So sorry.  
><strong>


End file.
